warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Huntress
I am starting a new story that I will work on as well as Lost: Death of the Clans. The tribes will be a bit different, containing a Stoneteller, and several Healers to a tribe, and the prey-hunters will have no appearance, You'll see what's there instead. So I hope you enjoy:) Tribe of Falling Snow Stoneteller: Teller of Dark Frost-dark brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes. Healers: Cloud that Drifts in Sky (Sky)- black tom with several splashes of white and blue eyes. Flower that Quivers in Wind (Flower)-small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Bird that Sings at Dawn (Bird)-ginger she-cat with green eyes. Jay that Glides in Air (Jay)-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Huntsman: Shadow of Dangerous Eagle (Shadow)-large black tom with green eyes. River of Shallow Waters (River)-blue-gray tom with amber eyes and white patches. Wolf that Howls at Full Moon (Wolf)-large black tabby tom with green eyes. Panther that Climbs Mountain (Panther)-black tom with amber eyes. Lightning that Lights the Sky (Lightning)-ginger tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Dark Cloud that Covers Moon (Dark)-black tom with blue eyes. To-be--Ripple that Shatters Reflection. Sand that Washes on Ocean Shore (Sand)-ginger tom with green eyes. To-be--Night of the Howling Wolf. Snow that Falls on Ground (Snow)-white tom with blue eyes. To-be--Smoke of Scorching Flame. Fire that Melts the Frost (Fire)-silver tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. Hawk that Shadows Land Below (Hawk)-large dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Wings of a Soaring Eagle (Eagle)-black-and-white tom with blue eyes. Falcon that Swoops at Prey (Falcon)-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Jaguar that Leaps from Tree (Jaguar)-dark brown tom with amber eyes. Snake that Slithers through Brush (Snake)-black tom with blue eyes. Lion that Stalks through Grass (Lion)-dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Breeze of a Coming Storm (Breeze)-light gray tom with blue eyes. Huntresses: Cloud that Brings No Storm (Cloud) white she-cat with green eyes. Wing of a Flying Robin (Robin)-bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Leaf that Falls from Tree (Leaf)-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. To-be--Feather of Raven's Wing. Feather on Gentle Stream (Feather)-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rain that Flows Downhill (Rain)-blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. Owl that Calls at Dusk (Owl)-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail-tip, amber eyes. Night of Foggy Sky (Night)-black she-cat with blue eyes. To-be--Rose of Darkened Meadow. Petal of Wilted Rose (Petal)-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Dawn of the Rising Sun (Dawn)-ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Frost of Early Morning (Frost)-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. To-Bes: Smoke of Scorching Flame (Flame)-bright ginger tom with gray eyes; Huntsman (SandXDawn) Rose of Darkened Meadow (Rose)-pale ginger tabby she-cat; Huntress (SandXDawn) Feather of Raven's Wing (Wing)-black she-cat with green eyes; Huntress (ShadowXNight) Ripple that Shatters Reflection (Ripple)-gray tabby tom with blue eyes; Huntsman (RiverXFeather) Night of the Howling Wolf (Howl)-dark gray tom with amber eyes; Huntsman (RiverXFeather) Kit-Mothers: Paw of Prowling Leopard (Leopard)-black she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Wolf's kits, Lark that Flies at Night (Lark) and Raven that Hunts in Dark Skies (Raven) Leaf that Drifts in Breeze (Leaf)-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Snow's kits. Splash where Pebbles Fall (Splash)-gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Fire's kits, Song of Silver Raven (Silver), Ash of Blazing Fire (Ash), Stone that Tumbles down Mountain (Stone), and Storm that Rages at Sea (Storm) Kits: Leaf-black she-kit with blue eyes. Raven-black she-kit with amber eyes. Silver-silver she-kit with black tabby stripes and blue eyes. Ash-gray tom with amber eyes. Stone-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Storm-dark gray tom with green eyes. Elders: Sun that Shines at Dawn (Sun)-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Moss that Clings to Stone (Moss)-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Moon that Appears in Darkness (Moon)-black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Chapter 1 Raven's POV. I slowly lifted my head up groggily, and blinked sleep away from my eyes. My surroundings became clear, I was once more inside one of the cave's that belonged to my tribe--The Tribe of Falling Snow. Placed on a snow-covered mountain, I quickly got used to the freezing winds and bounding through the thick snow alongside my sister, Lark that Flies at Night. "You're awake finally!" Lark mewed happily, skipping across the kit-den. Her black pelt was covered in snow, and she quickly shook it off, showering Leaf that Drifts in Breeze. I got to my paws. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly the most exciting day you know." Lark cocked her head, blue eyes still shining in joy--like the little cheerful kit she was. "Why?" "It's the day of the Antagonismos, and you know what that is, don't you?" I asked, padding to Lark's side. "Actually, no, I don't." Lark led us out of the kit-den, and scampered to the caught-prey pile. I sighed. This was going to take a lot of explaining. I know Lark knows what the Antagonismos is, Moss that Clings to Stone has told us many times. "You know, the competitions at the Kolossaio?" I meowed, trotting at Lark's side as she went across the Tribe's large camp. Lark stopped in her tracks. "Oh yeah!" She grinned. "Why's that a bad thing?" I rolled my amber eyes. "Wolf's going!" I snapped, impatient. "What?" Lark growled. "Why can't we go?" Our conversation was interrupted as a gray tabby tom strolled over to where we were sitting under the shade of a snowberry bush. "Excuse me, kits," The gray tabby tom meowed. "But have you heard of the upcoming Antagonismos?" Lark's tail fluffed in excitement. Don't ask me why, I wouldn't know, my sister's crazy. "Of course, Ripple! Are you going?" Ripple purred. "Duh! Dark would be a pretty lousy mentor if he left me behind." "So what'd you need?" I butted in. "Anything important you need to talk about?" Ripple's blue eyes darkened. "What? I can't have a chat with future huntresses?" He asked coolly. I leaped to my paws, shaking snow off my shoulders. I stared Ripple straight in the eye, a death stare. Then quickly, I flashed passed him with a prod of my paw. "Who said I had a problem with you talking?" I called behind me, both Ripple and Lark hard on my paws. Then I bumped into something sturdy and thick-pelted. I looked up, gazing into the magnificent green eyes of a huge black tabby tom. My tail curled in delight. "Wolf!" My father purred, nuzzling my ear. "What's up?" He asked. "Where's Lark?" "Talking with Ripple," I answered. Wolf grunted, he didn't sound too happy at that. "So, Teller of Dark Frost has said that every Tribe will bring all their cats, this is a three-night thing you know." "Really?" My eyes gleamed. Wolf nodded. "Go back to the kit-den with your mother and get some more sleep. I'll wake you all when it's time to leave." He nudged me towards the small cave in the corner of camp, sheltered by looming bramble bushes. I bounded to it, and curled inside my nest of feathers and moss. I'm going to an Antagonismos! This is what every Huntsman and Huntress is trained to do, for every moon of their life! Nothing will spoil my first go. A/N: Antagonismos is actually a real word. It's in my native language, Greek. It means "Competition," as stated. Kolossaio is Greek as well, meaning Colosseum. Just thought I'd throw this in there! Chapter 2 A soft paw gently shook me awake. "Raven, time to wake up!" The gentle voice of my mother whispered close to my ear. "We're leaving." I blinked open my eyes. "Okay," I yawned. "Did they already leave?" My mother's black-pelt twitched. "Yes. A few Huntsman have stayed behind to escort the kit-mothers and elders. Lark went with Wolf." "Mkay." I crawled out of the nest, Leopard behind me. The dawn light had already narrowed down to late evening, and the stone-walls that my ancestors had built around the camp shone pink-silver in the milky gray light. The dried weeds crunched under my tiny paws as we exited the cave. Splash where Pebbles Fall padded behind us, her three kits bouncing alongside her. I snorted. Lark and I were almost old enough to become to-bes, we were already 7 moons old. Yet I had never been outside camp, what a shame. The camp seemed almost frighteningly empty as we crossed it, I was used to almost forty cats milling around, chatting and sharing-tongues. But a friendly sight greeted us as we reached the camp entrance. Breeze of a Coming Storm stood next to Shadow of Dangerous Eagle, his light gray fur fluffed against the bone-chilling mountain winds. "Is everybody here?" He asked, blue eyes narrowed. "I'm freezing to death standing here." Leopard padded in front of the two Huntsman. "Leaf was already gone when we left the cave. Did the elders leave as well?" Shadow shook his black-furred head. "No. River is with them just outside. They've been walking around in circles, trying to keep themselves warm." "Right, well let's go then!" Breeze snapped. "If I die it's your fault, Shadow." I was quivering with excitement, and the cold didn't even bug me. Then again I was huddled pretty close to Leopard, her thick, long fur shielding me from the winds that blew from the highest peak. Like I said, I haven't been outside of camp yet, so it was a shock when my paws weren't in the air for a split-second as we walked through the ancient stone walls. The ground sloped steeply away, and snow went tumbling down under my clumsy paws. My eyes were round with shock. Leopard purred in amusement. "Happened to me the first time I left, too. Don't be embarrassed, everyone does that." I just nodded and continued on with everyone else. I felt vulnerable, being out of camp. The rolling, empty hills ahead looked scary, but at the same time I wanted to leap through the snow that covered the ground. Ash--one of Splash's kits--bounded forward and squealed in delight as he sent clumps of snow flying into the air. His gray fur was hardly visible through the dark sky and shadowed-snow. "Nothing will attack us out here, right, Leopard?" I asked, wanting reassurance. Leopard's amber eyes darkened. "I can't promise you anything, Raven," She meowed. I didn't answer. I didn't even know how far the Kolossaio was from here. Tribe of Endless Hunting, help us on this trip. ---- Looming stone walls stood against the night sky, and I tilted my head all the way back just to see the tops. My ancestors built that? I wondered. Must've taken ages. Arches were all around the perimeter, and I could hear the cheering of hundreds of cats. Thing is, I don't even know myself how many Tribes are in and around the mountains. "How many times have you been here?" I asked Leopard, my paws tingling with excitement. Leopard was silent for a heartbeat, as if thinking back. "Six times. Once as a kit, two as an apprentice, and before now, two times." Her breath billowed around her in the freezing air. "Amazing sight, isn't it?" I nodded. Definitley. Breeze prowled down the snowy slope, eyes narrowed. What's his problem? I thought sharply. Arrogant furball. Now at the foot of the Kolossaio, we walked through the stone arches. My heart stopped. Cats were everywhere, be it kit, to-be, or Huntsman or Huntress. But that wasn't what amazed me. In the center, a huge open area surrounded by low walls, contained about 14 Huntsman. In their jaws, shiny, sharp, golden daggers. "Are they going to kill each other?" I asked my mother in concern. I mean, this was supposed to be a fun night for every Tribe, right? Leopard purred. "Of course not. See the tips of the daggers? They're covered in thick bracken and moss, and a bramble tendril is wrapped around to keep them on." Our small traveling group seperated, and Leopard led me over up to a stone step--that wrapped all the way around the Kolossaio, just like the others--and sat down, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. We were up high, but at least I could get a good view of the fighters. Beside us, two kits and a tortoiseshell she-cat. The she-cat nodded to Leopard, her green eyes shining. "Hi, Leopard! Long time, no see." "Greetings, Moss." Leopard dipped her head. "Are these your new little ones?" She asked, flicking her head in the direction of the two tom-kits. Moss purred. "Yes. This one's Flame that Engulfs Forest," She flicked the ginger tom with her tail. Then looked to the one closest to me, a pale-gray tom with shining ice-blue eyes. "And he's Smoke that Touches Sky. Their father is Vine, remember him?" Leopard nodded. "The big gray tom, right? He fought here last time, only he was still a to-be." "Yeah. These two came about 7 moons ago," Moss informed. "Oh, well congratulations," Leopard meowed. Leopard turned back to me, amber eyes bright. "That's Moss that Clings to Tree. I met her here a long time ago, when we were both still kits." She glanced all around the Kolossaio. "You may go walk around, meet others. I'll come find you when it's time to go to sleep." I nodded quickly, then bounded off our step and down all the others until my paws touched the cold, stony ground beneath. I quickly got bored off all my tribemates, and now was my first chance to meet cats from other tribes. My first adventure! Chapter 3 I was trying to watch the fight far below in the huge pit, but I was also trying to watch where I was placing my paws. Something soft, and thick bumped into me. "Watch where you're going!" I hissed, my kit-fluff bristling. A dark ginger tom with piercing green eyes blinked behind me. He was a little older than me, probably a to-be already, while I had to wait another half-moon. "Sorry," He meowed. "There's just so many cats here, I don't know where I'm even going!" I relaxed, letting my fur lie flat. "It's okay, I've been having the same problem." Just then a wild cheer rippled through the crowds. I glanced down at the arena, and the 14 Huntsman were bowing off, and a larger group replaced them. Their fur was ruffled, but no injuries as far as I knew. "I'm Blaze of Wild Fire, by the way," The dark ginger tom added. "Your name?" I shuffled my paws. Leopard would probably tell me to keep my name to myself. Whatever. "I'm Raven. Raven that Hunts in Dark Skies, Tribe of Falling Snow. What Tribe are you in?" Blaze was interesting, I'll give him that. Better than spending 7 moons of your life with the same cats. "Tribe of Clear Skies. Bottom of the mountain, in an open field. You said your Tribe of Falling Snow?" Duh, I'm not a liar! I kept my mouth shut, no need to go ruining my first friend outside my Tribe. I took a seat down on the cold stone, wrapping my black tail around my paws. "Yes. Lots of snow, your paws get achey every now and then from trudging through it so much." Blaze purred, his green eyes bright. "I know. I got tired halfway through coming up here. My brother kept getting caught in snowdrifts." "Are you a to-be yet?" I asked, totally changing the subject. Blaze's chest puffed in pride. "You bet! I was just made a to-be four nights ago. My mentor's great, he lets me practice whatever battle moves I want. Are you?" I shook my head in disappointment, then a shiver--but that was caused by a cold breeze. "I will be in a half-moon. I've heard whispers around our camp that my mentor will be Owl that Calls at Dusk. They say we've got the same short-temper." I purred in amusement. I'd never actually met Owl though, she was always busy hunting and patrolling. Blaze didn't say anything back. I turned my head back to the arena, and watched as the Huntsman battled it out with sharp, golden daggers. The tips were still covered, but I thought it'd make for better entertainment if they weren't covered. The more bloodshed, the more entertainment. I felt a stab of jealousy as a pretty, ginger tabby she-cat padded up to Blaze. She wove around him, her tail-tip resting on his broad shoulders. Turns out she was just his sister. The soft grass--the only grass in the Kolossaio--in the arena blew steadily as a gust of wind blew in through the roofless top of the Kolossaio. It looked so soft compared to the hard, cold stone I had to sit on. I would throw myself into the arena just to roll in it. Then again, I don't want to be trampled. The scraping sound of claws on the ground alerted me of my sister's presence. "Raven!" Lark called joyfully, leaping onto my back. I winced under her tiny, thorn-sharp claws as they gripped my thick, black pelt. I wrestled her off, twisting around and pushing her with my hindpaws. She landed on the ground with an oomph! and quickly shot up, fur ruffled. Lark shook out her pelt--identical to mine--and then looked back to me. "Leopard says it's time for us to go back to her." I rolled my eyes. Seriously? This battle was still going on, not that I was paying much attention. "Okay," I sighed. "Where's she at?" "The Ypnos, it's underground, by the arena," Lark said. That was the first time I've ever heard her be serious. Wow. I turned the opposite way. "Bye, Blaze!" I called over my shoulder, then bounded after Lark. I wove between countless cats, trying to avoid being hit. After what seemed like ages, there was a set of stone stairs that led down. They were huge and wide, meant for tons of cats going at once. I had to jump down every single step. Annoying. Once down, we rounded the arena walls, and still had to avoid the cats that came and went. Just as we got down though, the Huntsman inside the arena came out. I caught a glimpse of the golden daggers in their jaws, shining in the moonlight that beamed down at the Kolossaio. I shivered, I'd hate that to pierce my fur. There was a wide cave in the ground at the wall of the Kolossaio, and Lark plunged into it. An arch led into a dim-lit hallway, and Lark let me take the lead. Thanks, Lark, if something attacks--I'll be the first down and you'll be running. It wasn't that creepy though, a few cats padded through it, carrying bracken, feathers, moss, all the stuff you'd need for a nest. The hallway turned, and opened up into a vast empty space for the hundreds of cats that would need to sleep. Among the empty space though was some nests, and the familiar gleaming amber eyes and black fur of Leopard let me know Lark had taken us the right way. Beside Leopard, Wolf sat beside her, his fur ruffled and messy. A few unknown cats from other Tribes were settled into their nests already, and I felt weird--sharing this huge den with unfamilar cats. But who cares? "How was it?" Leopard asked as Lark and I settled into the bracken nest between her and Wolf. "Did you meet anyone?" I suddenly realized how tired I was, and let Lark launch into her story while I dozed off. Chapter 4